It's our destiny
by Black-Angel.Neko
Summary: Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada. Miro la sangre sin verla de verdad.La batalla lo había dejado exhausto… Pensó entonces en que podría pasar si muriese ahí. Y por un segundo algo en su estomago se revolvió al pensar en el nombre de la pequeña Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki.


**Hey, Shinigamis, Fullbringers, Arrancares, Humanos y etcéteras!**

**Hace siglos no escribía algo de Bleach, en realidad hace siglos no escribo. Este... Drabble, One-shot lo que sea, lo escribí hace aproximadamente un año, por ello no tiene nada que ver con la linea temporal actual... Decidí subirlo ahora para no desperdiciar el documento, y espero que no este tan mal.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es claramente obra de Tite Kubo… Si fuera mio, seria un desastre.**

* * *

**It's our Destiny**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada inconscientemente. Miro la sangre sin verla de verdad; era demasiada y se formaba ya un charco bajo sus pies, totalmente carmesí.

Se mantuvo inmóvil sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, no podía parar la sangre que fluía de su herida hacia el suelo como un manantial. Pensó entonces que quizá fuese a morir, pues era demasiada sangre y esta seguía fluyendo. Cuando Inoe llegase el probablemente ya habría perdido demasiada sangre.

La batalla lo había dejado exhausto… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿contra quien había peleado? ¿Un Hollow? ¿Arrancar? ¿un Fullbringer quizá? No lo sabia… Si quiera recordaba el comienzo de la batalla, ni el como esa herida tan profunda en su abdomen había aparecido. Su mente se estaba quedando en blanco…

Y se desplomó sobre el frio suelo, ya sin energías para mantenerse en pie.

Pensó entonces en que podría pasar si muriese ahí, dondequiera que se encontrase pues ahora ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba, pensó en su familia, en sus amigos. Pero no podía moverse ni tenia fuerza para pensar en levantarse…

Pensó entonces en la pequeña Shinigami de cabello azabache y ojos de color único. El solo pensar que ella también estaría herida le irrito. Inconscientemente apretó los puños notando entonces algo peculiar, apretó de nuevo con las pocas fuerzas que tenían entendiendo entonces que era lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha. Su fiel Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Cerro los ojos y repaso con la palma la empuñadura gastada y fibrosa de su espada.

Quizá podría contactar con Zangetsu y podría levantarse, usar el shunpo e irse a buscar a la enana. Quiso reírse de si mismo ¡No podía ni mantenerse en pie y el pensando en usar el shunpo! Que idiota idea. Pensó nuevamente en la pequeña Shinigami ¿Se encontraría bien ella?

Sentía su cuerpo flotar, pensó que quizá se fuese a convertir en partículas espirituales como pasaba con los Shinigami pero no; aun no estaba muerto. Pensó en que pasaría si muriese, ya que era muy probable que eso pasase ante tanta sangre a su alrededor.

Probablemente sus hermanas lo extrañarían, el viejo también le gustase o no admitirlo. No quería dejarlos, claro que no. Su familia estaba rota, no quería romperla mas, pero sabia que Karin era fuerte, que Yuzu era valiente y que su padre no era tan malo. Si muriese ahí, muy probablemente ellos podrían seguir. Sus amigos… Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro e (le gustase o no) Ishida. Sin duda ellos estarían bien sin el.

Incluso llego a imaginar las palabras de Chad en un improvisado funeral. "Mm", intento sonreír en vano, demasiado fatigado para ello. Los Shinigami seguirían su curso, como siempre. Todos seguirían su vida, sin importar que el muriese. Karin, Yuzu y el viejo, vivirían a pesar de todo. Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Inoe, Mizuiro e Ishida también. Los Shinigami… Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia…

Y por un segundo algo en su estomago se revolvió al pensar en el nombre de la pequeña Shinigami. Rukia también seguiría, ella era sin duda la chica mas fuerte que conocía a pesar de que su apariencia pequeña y menuda diese a entender lo contrario. Rukia era fuerte, ella seguiría.

Pero… ¿Porque le sabia tan mal pensarlo? ¿Por qué era de Rukia precisamente de quien no se quería separar? Porque sin duda era eso, no quería dejar a la pelinegra. Intento pensar en ella, pero la única imagen que se venia a su cabeza era ella misma gritándole idiota. La pequeña Shinigami que le dio sus poderes, que cambio su mundo. Rukia Kuchiki.

Era ella, esa chica pequeña y menuda. De ojos azul-violáceo, cabello negro y corto, figura escasa pero delicada. Ese pequeño demonio que llegaba solo para poner de cabeza su mundo. Esa Rukia Kuchiki. Era ella, solo ella.

¿Qué tenia ella? ¿Por qué su recuerdo no lo dejaba morir tranquilo?

No quería dejarla… Porque Rukia era importante para el. Porque ella siempre estaba con el, e irse no seria justo. Porque sin Rukia nada tenia sentido. Porque era su amiga, porque… Sin ella estaba incompleto. Porque si pensaba en ir a cualquier lugar, instantáneamente pensaba en ella incapaz de divertirse sin la presencia de la chica. Porque la quería.

La quería, era obvio. Era su amiga, su compañera… ¿Pero donde radicaba ese "querer"? ¿Por qué el sentimiento se le hacia diferente a el "querer" de Inoe, o sus hermanas? ¿Por qué esa palabra no lo llenaba?

Kurosaki pensó en palabras mas allá de "querer" y se vio de lleno contra una palabra que jamás había usado… "Amar" porque mas allá de querer a alguien se puede amar. Porque el, muy seguramente, amaba a Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera lo pensó. En su embotada mente todo parecía tener sentido.

Rukia era la mujer mas fuerte que conocía. Era hermosa, por mas que odiase admitirlo. Era lista, divertida y molesta. Pero sin duda era la única que lograba hacerlo sonreír en esos días lluviosos. Porque ella cambio su mundo. Porque sabia en el fondo que esos ojos zafiro lo cautivaron.

-¡Ichigo!- oyó, pensó que era alguna jugarreta de su maltrecha cabeza- ¡Ichigo!-

No, no podía dejarla. No podía morir ahí, porque seria no verla mas. Dejarla sola. No lo permitiría. No ahora que ella estaba a su lado de nuevo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!- escucho gritar de nuevo, entreabrió los ojos intentando vanamente enfocar su figura- ¡Ishida trae a Inoe!-

No fue hasta que ella coloco su cabeza en su regazo que logro enfocar su mirada. Los ojos zafiro, de ese azul eléctrico que a veces se tornaba violeta, estaban cristalinos.

-Rukia…- susurro, su voz sonó ajena. Se sorprendió a si mismo notando que aun podía hablar- N-No… yo tengo al-go que decirte-

-¡No seas imbécil!- bramo la pequeña Kuchiki- ¡Cállate y esperemos a Inoe!-

-Escucha…-

-¡No! ¡No cállate!-

Ichigo alzo la mano acariciando levemente la mejilla de la Kuchiki. Si bien minutos antes no lograba ni reír ahora, con ella a su lado, se sentía bien. Paso los dedos lentamente por su mejilla, y acaricio con delicadeza los mechones negros ahora mas cortos. Intento incorporarse pero fue imposible, Rukia se inclino.

Ichigo sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo al notar cuanto le conocía, que ella era la única que entendería. Rukia estaba a centímetros de su rostro, lo había dejado muy fácil para el. Ichigo levanto ligeramente la cabeza y rozo los labios de la chica. Rukia cerro los ojos sin saber que mas podía hacer, dejando caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Ichigo cayo de inmediato, sonriendo orgulloso.

-Oh vamos… N-no puedo be-sar tan mal como para hacerte… llorar…

-¡Idiota!- grito, sintió deseos enormes de golpearlo pero se contuvo. Sus lagrimas resbalaban sin control, hasta caer en el rostro de Kurosaki- No me hagas esto… ¡Ichigo!-

Rukia le miro entrecerrar los ojos, escucho a Inoe acercándose. Ichigo abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió, empezaba a ver todo cada vez mas borroso…

-¡Ichigo!-

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-

La voz de Inoe era ajena a ellos.

-¡ICHIGO!-

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente, miro a los ojos a la pelinegra. Murmuraba entre lagrimas cosas como "No te vayas. No me dejes!" y se conmovió al verla tan frágil…

-Ichigo! Resiste!-

Sonrió, cada vez se sentía mas ligero… La vista demasiado borrosa.

-Rukia….- susurro, y cerro los ojos.

* * *

**Algún**** review, queja, amenaza de muerte? O tal vez señalarme alguna burrada que se me haya pasado? **

**Review~!**


End file.
